


Roadstop

by squirtysadist



Series: until the rescue [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Country & Western, Exhibitionism, F/F, Girl Penis, Outdoor Sex, POV Second Person, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirtysadist/pseuds/squirtysadist
Summary: She's found a watering hole to stop by, and now she's going to fuck your tits. Better get into position.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: until the rescue [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080092
Kudos: 45





	Roadstop

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most indulgent thing I've written, and I'd like to thank the feral discord for the most beautiful images of Master fucking ~~my~~ tits which therefor twisted my hand to create this.
> 
> Special shout-out to [REDACTED], you know who you are. Thank you for all of the lovely ideas!
> 
> On that note! This fic has an implied plus-sized reader as our tits are very fuckable.

Master tugged at your hips, pulling you flush against her. You could feel the bulge pressing into your lower back, her arousal growing as you continued across the expanse of desert on horseback.

It felt like you’d be looking at the same mound of rock pass over the last hour or so since you left the town, but Master assured you that she knew where she was headed, and Master didn't lie to out about things like that.

The sun was still low on the horizon, but you hoped that you got to whatever town you were headed to soon, you were already sweating and there was little shade to offer across the horizon: only rock and hills and dirt.

Master’s hand slid up your waist, before groping at your chest, tugging you closer again, until you pressed flushed against her chest, feeling the buttons of her jacket dig into your back.

“Waterhole coming up. Might rest for a bit before movin’ on,” she advised, and you felt her rock against your back as she said it, the erection pressing firmer against you.

“That sounds nice,” you commented, as a low warmth began spilling low in your belly, building as you felt her rub against you. She was like a dog, pressing at your back and yet you panted with anticipation, holding onto the reins of the horse as she groped at your breasts, squeezing against them, fingers pinching over your nipples, so you gasped and rocked in the saddle.

The horse trotted, and the reigns grew slick in your hands as Master’s mouth pressed against your throat, down your shoulder to taste over your bare skin, before where the neckline of your dress began.

“Here,” she said, hands slipping away, just as your breath grew long and slow in her touch, wetness slicking over the saddle as you rocked. She took the reigns from you, her mouth soft of your shoulder, and then you were pulling around the side of rocks, to reveal a waterhole, as she predicted. A lone tree stood beside it, hanging its branches across the water, offering shade.

Master slid off the horse first, before holding out a hand and helping you climb off it as well. It gave you a sense of anticipation as she walked over to the water and cupped her hand, taking mouthfuls of water––she was friendly. And yet, you knew you hadn't done anything wrong as of late, so you followed her action, cupping your hand and drawing the water to your mouth, tasting its sweetness, before you washed it over your face and neck, feeling the cool water drop over your skin.

When you rose to your feet again, Master stood before you, hip cocked, hand on her belt as she tugged at the brim of her hat.

“Pull your dress down to your waist.”

You knew it was coming, and the surge of excitement caused you to act fast. You undid the belt on the dress, dropping it aside, and then began to undo the buttons on the front of your dress one-by-one. She watched you, her grin widening as the dress was pushed down your shoulders, and you pulled your arms from the sleeves, before dropping the material around to your waist, so you stood topless before her.

And then, without her asking, you stepped before her and knelt on the ground, unbuckling her belt. It was a regular job, and your fingers worked fast as you undid the leather, sliding it undone, before undoing the ties of the pants, and tugging them down enough to pull her cock out.

It began to grow in your hand, and you leant forward, eyes looking up at hers as you parted your mouth, tongue coming out to lick over the head the cock.

“Atta girl,” she said with a groan. “Know your place well, now, huh?”

You hummed in agreement, sliding your hand over the head of the cock, and then down the length of it as you opened your mouth wider.

The cock twitched in your grip as you leant forward, taking the length of it into your mouth. You felt it slide over your tongue, and then back, before you took it deeper, down until you could feel it pressing against the back of your tongue.

It stood at full erection by the time your lips slid from it, and with it, you pulled back to admire it, just as Master’s hands set on your shoulders.

“On your back,” she said.

“My––?” you frowned. And as her brow raised in warning, you quickly shifted, lying back on the desert ground, feeling the heat in the dirt and rock press against your bare skin as you laid down before her. Some stones dug into your shoulders, but you knew better than to complain. This wasn't about your comfort.

She shifted before you, standing over you, one foot pressed against your left hip, the other to your right and for a moment, you weren’t quite sure she what she was going to do. And then she knelt down, her cock aimed at your mouth.

“I’m gonna fuck your tits, Sugar. And you’re gonna be real good about it, huh?”

"Yes, Master," you agreed. She'd never done this, but then, there'd been plenty of other things she'd 'never done' before she had done them to you. This was just next on her list.

She settled on your stomach, heavy despite her lithe form, and you took a breath. And then her cock sat erect in your cleavage––but despite your voluptuous form, they had slid to either side of your body, leaving only an expanse of smooth skin over your sternum where her cock sat. 

You looked up at, not sure what she was expecting and watched as she lifted up her hand, setting her hat down before she slapped you.

You gasped at the force of it, feeling your eyes prick before she snatched at your wrists, tugging them to the side of your chest.

She snarled, shifting her weight until it seemed to press down hard as she demanded, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I––“

She slapped you again, before pressing your wrists awkwardly to your chest. You grabbed at your own breasts, lifting them and pushing them around her cock and watched as the storm on her face shifted into arousal. Only then did she let go of you.

“Rub ‘em,” she said, as her hands moved your shoulders, pressing her weight down on them as she began rocking her hips, pressing your weight harder against the small stones.

Breasts in hand, you moved them back and forth over the cock as rocked between them. The head of cock sliding up and down over your chest, nudging to your collarbone.

You looked up at her eyes and watched her grin widen as she panted, her hands digging into your shoulders. And yet, despite how feral she looked, despite how deplorable this should be, you felt arousal grow at being used like this as you squeezed at your breasts, pinching at your nipples. 

“Master––“ you gasped.

“Look at you. You love it, don’t you?” she asked, rocking back and forth. “Being my little plaything?”

You nodded and watched as she gave a short barking laugh as her hips rocked.

“I could fuck any part of you that I asked, and you would eagerly give up your body to me, wouldn’t you, Sugar?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Want me to fill you when I’m done?"

“Yes, Master.”

She groaned, her pace increasing. “Whore ‘ave got nothin’ on you, darlin’. You degrade yourself more than they ever will. Ain't no one let me do to them what you do. You're nothin' but my little cumslut, aren't you?” You felt the words sting you, and yet there wasn’t a lie. Master could do as she pleased and you would open your mouth as wide as she asked, let her put her cock anywhere she wanted and fill you. "You're greedy for it."

"I want it," you said to her.

“You gonna drink me up, darlin’?”

You nodded, smiling at her and opened your mouth, expecting her to press her cock in your mouth, instead, she shifted backwards and rose onto her knees. You watched then as she rubbed her hand over her cock before coming on your chest, spreading herself over your breasts, across your cleavage and down your ribs before she stopped, panting hard to admire the image.

It was warm and sticky, and a part of you ached for her do it again, spread more of her on you.

You knew, in her mind, she was thinking about the camera she had, piled onto the horse. But she’d used up her glass plates, and would need to prep a new set before taking any additional photos of you.

“Well?” she said, eyebrow-raising as her eyes lifted to your face. “Drink up, then.”

Oh…

You took the breasts in hand again and bowed your head forward. Sticking your tongue out to lick over your skin, sucking over it as you watched her. And then you took the other one in hand and did the same there licking over it, swallowing her seed, moaning appropriately just to watch her grin widen, baring her teeth at you.

It was an awkward position, but you pressing your breasts higher to bring your nipples to your mouth, and suck and clean them as she watched.

“Good?” she asked.

You nodded.

She leant forward and tapped her hand against your cheek, giving it a light few slaps. “If you’re good for me, we can do it again.”

And then she was standing up, tucking herself away as she brought her hat to her head, apparently having satisfied herself enough for the stop.

You heard the sound of her fixing her belt as she turned away, walking over to the horse, but you didn't move. You knew better than to sit up until she said so. So you remained on the ground, somewhat raised on your elbows, chest bare as it rose and fell in heavy breaths as you licked your lips, tasting her on it.

Between your legs, you could feel your cunt throbbing, aching to be filled. But she wasn’t going to satisfy you now.

You weren’t there to be satisfied. You were hers and hers alone, and if she was done, so were you.

“Let’s go,” she said. You stood up and went to fix your dress. “Uh-uh. I like you like that,” she said. You stopped, picking your belt instead and setting it loosely over your hips before you walked over to where she was, already in the saddle of the horse. “Actually. Changed my mind. It’s hot out. You can take your dress off.”

You stared at her, before nodding, undoing the dress, sliding the belt back off, before you pushed the material to the ground. You knelt down, picking it up, and began to put in your back, on the rear of the saddle when her hand stopped you.

“It got stained, darlin’. Best to leave it here.”

“But––“

That was your only dress, you wanted to say, but she just stared at you, her smile fading as she reached for the whip at her belt. You dropped the material on the ground, and only then did her hand move away, reaching out to take yours.

She pulled you up, into the saddle before her, and adjusted you as she saw fit before she taking the reigns on the horse.

“We’re gonna go on the highway now,” she advised. “Let’s hope it ain’t as busy as it was last time. Fair amount men who might wanna go of you, and since we're so low on coin...I just might let them.”

You didn't think she meant it, but you shivered as she laughed, nudging the horse to continue forward.

Your hips rocked in the saddle, the sun blazed down, and your cunt throbbed, aching to be filled. It was a long road ahead, and she might satisfying that aching need, or leave you alone. 


End file.
